In The Thick Of It
by AliceJericho
Summary: -Enter The Fray sequel- Darcy Quinn knew the second she left the office that everything was about to change. A new, hectic work schedule means more time with her husband, though that might not turn out to be as good an idea as she originally thought. Dean Ambrose/OC -Discontinued-
1. It's Closer Than I Ever Even Knew

**If you have wandered into this story I need to let you know that it is the sequel to _Enter The Fray_ and it's not going to make much sense if you haven't read that.**

* * *

><p><em>It's Closer Than I Ever Even Knew<em>

* * *

><p>Maybe she should have dressed up a little. Steven Keirn, Dusty Rhodes, Bill DeMott - not one of them cared if Darcy showed up to a meeting in her sweaty sports leggings and sports bra. Triple H, though? Well, she didn't know.<p>

She knocked on the door to his temporary office and took a deep breath when she was told to enter. She knew that there was a huge possibility that she was about to be fired. Triple H could only have asked for her for one of two reasons: she was getting fired or she was being called up to the main roster. Given that she still couldn't wrestle for more than 7 minutes without botching something she knew it couldn't be the latter.

"Miss Quinn, it's good to see you again."

"Hi, you too," she responded hesitantly. He was cheery. Cheerier than he should be if he was firing someone. "Just getting straight to the point - are you firing me? Because if you are, I don't think I want to sit down."

"Have a seat," he said to her, "I'm not sure how long this conversation will take."

Darcy frowned but sat down. She had grown comfortable enough with the trainers at NXT – even with Keirn – though she wasn't dumb enough to be _too_ buddy-buddy with someone as powerful as Triple H. There were boundaries that not even she would cross.

He was intimidating, even more so than the rest of the wrestlers that she came across. It must have been the power that he held within the company. If he wanted to fire her he probably wouldn't even have to talk to anybody about it.

"I'm here because I wanted to tell you personally that we want to bring you up to TV."

"Television?" she asked, her worry turning into a mix of confusion and shock.

"Yeah," he nodded. "We're looking for Sister Abigail."

Darcy couldn't help but laugh, "The dead nun?"

"We want to reincarnate her and we think that you would suit it best."

"That's crazy!" Darcy shouted, almost jumping from her seat. "Of course I will! I just – that's a _huge_ role and – you would trust me with that?"

"Is there a reason we shouldn't?"

"No! Of course not! I've done everything you've asked of me – is this why I had to grow my hair? – and I will try 130% if given this opportunity."

Darcy sat back in the chair and allowed herself some time to let the idea sink in. Everyone who went into the wrestling industry had the same goal: make it to WWE Television. Others had goals that extended above and beyond – to win championships, to get on Pay Per Views – but Darcy wasn't too fussed about that. It was no secret that she hadn't always wanted to do this. When she started training and realised just how hard it was, Darcy didn't even think that the WWE would want anything to do with her.

"What do I need to do?"

"When we asked you to let your hair grow – it was in preparation for this."

"Luck you said something," Darcy said as she reached her hands up to push her hair back over her head. "I was going to cut it off over the weekend. It's at the really annoying stage where if I tie it up half of it falls back down and no one likes that feeling."

"I do know that feeling," Triple H laughed. "We're bringing you up for television but we still want you to train at NXT and do the tapings and the live shows."

Darcy furrowed her brow, "Double duty? How am I supposed to do that?"

"We'll fly you up for Raw and Smackdown – the Pay Per Views as well – and on Wednesday morning we'll fly you back to Florida so you can get better in the ring."

"Wait," Darcy interjected, "Am I wrestling on television?"

"No, Sister Abigail won't wrestle she's just going to be a presence."

Darcy understood and she welcomed it. Her wrestling, while improved, was far from fantastic and so be it if she had to work a little more than she was used to. That's how you get better.

They discussed the character a little more and the logistics of how she was going to be both Sister Abigail and Darcy simultaneously and when she left the office she was bouncing down the halls of the Performance Center.

Running past all of her friends and co-workers, Darcy's first destination was her spot. The move to the WWE Performance Center required a new place for Darcy to be alone. There weren't as many options so she had come across quite a few people who were trying to get away – most notably Adrian Neville who had moved in with her and Saraya when Emma moved out.

Pulling her phone from the waistband of her leggings, Darcy made a phone call to someone had helped greatly with her improvements in-ring, on the microphone and backstage.

Jon – _her husband_ – picked up on the third ring.

"What's up? You okay? It's earlier than usual."

"Everything is fan-fucking-tastic!" Darcy said eagerly. "Guess who I just got out of a meeting with?"

"Dusty?" he asked, becoming very interested. He was expecting to hear that she was getting a title shot.

"_Triple H_," she corrected him, smiling from ear to ear. "I'm going to be Sister Abigail and I get to work Raw _and_ Smackdown _and _NXT. I get to work with _John Cena_ for fuck's sake-"

Jon interrupted her, "Whoa! Slow down, babe. Sister Abigail? The Wyatt Family's Sister Abigail?"

"The one and only! I don't get to wrestle, though, but that's totally okay because they still want me to do NXT stuff so I'll still get a chance to improve."

He sung her praises, telling her that she deserved every opportunity that she was getting. He told her that she was going to be amazing as Sister Abigail. Darcy never stopped smiling. They would get to spend time together. Two days a week was still two days more than they usually got. It wasn't just the thought of being on television that made her so happy.

"I want you to hang up and go find Graves, okay?"

"Graves? I want to talk to you not Graves."

Jon sighed, "I have to talk to Mercury but I'll call you after the show and we can talk all about it."

Darcy nodded, although he couldn't see, and said goodbye before slipping her phone back into the elastic of her pants and walking back into the building in search of her friend. She was less happy than she had been during the conversation but still happy enough that she was drawing attention to herself.

When she found Matt sitting in the cafeteria section of the Performance Center, Darcy was taken aback by how quickly he rose to his feet. In a few large steps he was standing in front of her and wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"This is from your boyfriend," Matt told her, as he squeezed her. Darcy laughed and wrapped her arms around him, too.

No one knew that she and Jon had been married in Vegas the week before and they had planned on keeping it that way.

"Did he tell you why?" she asked when they pulled apart. She ignored the curious looks from the others in the area.

"Sister Abigail," Matt said with a nod. "She's supposed to be a nun, isn't she? I have no fucking clue why they picked you."

Darcy pulled a face even if she had wondered the same thing. Sister Abigail wasn't supposed to be holy and innocent, though. She would _look_ it but her actions would be far from what people would expect.

* * *

><p><strong>an I'm not sure how long it's going to be between updates but I will try to be as quick as I possibly can!**


	2. They Say The Best Love Is Insane

_They Say The Best Love Is Insane_

* * *

><p>"I never thought there'd be a day where I'd be happy about getting a dress for my birthday," Darcy remarked as she pulled a dress over her head. "You chose well."<p>

"Ray chose well," Jon corrected her. "You and I both know that if I had had any say there would be a lot less material than that."

Darcy picked her shirt up off the bed and threw it across the room, cheering when it hit him in the head.

"We're sitting together tonight, aren't we?" Darcy asked, finally calming down. Jon looked up at her and nodded. "You okay with that?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Neither of them were particularly keen on letting the world know that they had gotten married – hell, people outside the company didn't even know they were together. They hadn't even had to go out of their way to keep people from knowing. With Jon travelling the country and Darcy spending the majority of her time in Florida their relationship was yet to be flagged by anyone on the internet.

"People might talk," Darcy said casually, sitting down on the bed to put on her heeled boots.

"Hey, we can't help the seating assignments."

Darcy turned around to raise an eyebrow at him only to realise that he had ducked into the bathroom.

She buckled up her shoes, wondering when she should be expecting Saraya. They had agreed that 7 was a good time to arrive - it made sure they weren't late for the event and that they also had plenty of time to socialise. It was Charlotte's birthday so there were plans to hijack the event and turn it into a birthday party.

While waiting for her friend, Darcy stood in the doorway to the bathroom and watched Jon get ready. When he had shown her the suit he was going to wear and told her the price, Darcy nearly cried. The same thing happened when she found out how much her dress had cost him.

Money wasn't supposed to be spent on fancy clothes. It was supposed to be spent on staying alive.

"Knock, knock!"

Jon snorted when he heard Saraya's voice through the hotel room door accompanied by a few very loud knocks. Darcy went to open the door to let Saraya in but Jon's hand caught her wrist and pulled her back into the bathroom.

"You look really great," he told her, leaning down to kiss her. "If I hadn't already married you I so would right now."

"Saraya's literally on the other side of the door," Darcy said breathlessly as Jon began to kiss her neck. "You're 28 years old – I swear to god if I end up with a hickey." The second she stopped speaking she felt his teeth dig into her skin; she responded by pushing him away roughly.

"What?" he asked with his seemingly permanent smirk growing.

"You two! Knock off whatever it is you're doing and open the bloody door!"

Saraya's voice and the accompanied banging had Darcy flipping Jon off as she ran to open the door. The Brit on the other side was standing with her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised.

"Sorry," Darcy apologised, though it was clearly insincere. Saraya walked into the room so that she could speak to Jon, too.

"I feel sorry for anyone who has to spend with you two after you're called up," she told them, putting her hands on Darcy's shoulders and walking her out of the room. "Anyone in a hotel with you will get zero sleep. Bye Jon!"

"See ya!" he called out to them just as the door shut. Darcy felt Saraya's hands leave her shoulders and soon the Brit was walking beside her.

Darcy had told Saraya about the impromptu marriage but only by accident as she was trying to explain Sister Abigail. In her excitement about the call-up, Darcy had been talking a million miles a minute and halfway through she had referred to Jon as her husband – Saraya had barely even heard anything that came after that. In her disbelief, Saraya had shouted out "You got married?!" at the top of her lungs and Adrian Neville had walked into the living room just as she did so. Both were immediately sworn to secrecy.

"Hey," Saraya said suddenly, "How was your birthday? Do you like the dress?"

Darcy's hands skimmed over the front of her dress she nodded. If she was allowed to she would have worn her jeans and a leather jacket but neither of those two things fell under the banner of 'semi-formal' and she wasn't about to risk her new title as Sister Abigail.

* * *

><p>Darcy was somewhat forced to become better friends with the other NXT Divas. With Leighla moving back to Iowa with Colby, Ashley being released by the company and Emma being called up to the main roster she wasn't able to see them as much as she would like to. Saraya had also helped her form new friendships, forcing her to step out of her comfort zone and actually befriend people. It hadn't really bothered her growing up that female friends had been few and far between for her but she was noticing the holes that had been left. It had taken a while but she was able to fill those holes with Charlotte, Sasha and Becky.<p>

"This is the sweetest birthday party that has ever existed," Darcy said as she stood beside Charlotte.

"Only the best for a Flair," Charlotte said back with a wink resulting in a laugh from Darcy.

"You're like 700 foot tall today. This is unfair and I feel really discriminated against."

In response, Charlotte pushed back her shoulders and raised her chin so that she appeared even taller. Darcy huffed and folded her arms.

"Wow, they're just letting anyone into these things these days," Charlotte commented, though the smile on her face showed that she was just joking.

Darcy followed Charlotte's eyes and realised that she was looking at Jon, Joe and Galina.

"Yeah," Darcy nodded, playing along. "I think I saw a _TNA_ guy here before. They really need to get better security at these events." She was referring to Charlotte's husband, Tom who wrestled as Bram in TNA. It had not been as hard as she expected to get him an invite but for the past couple of weeks it the biggest joke around the Performance Center was how they were soon to be infiltrated. Everyone purposely forgot that he used to work alongside them.

It was weird being around almost everyone who worked for the WWE - she had spent a few nights up at the tapings but even the massive productions that were Raw and Smackdown paled in comparison to the Hall of Fame. WrestleMania was next level again.

2013 had been another year of firsts for Darcy and, though she hadn't grown up watching them, to be allowed to the opportunity to be backstage for the WWE's most important event was not something she would quickly forget. As much as she liked her goals to be realistic and usually short term, there was no denying that to be on the Pay Per View at least once had been added to her list.

Her conversation with Charlotte ended shortly after a discussion about how they hoped to be on the Wrestlemania 31 card and Darcy walked over to Jon, Joe and Galina.

"You all need to stop wearing heels," she said as she stood beside Galina. "Especially if they're taller than the ones I'm wearing because, _fuck me_, I want to not be a short ass just once."

"Sorry, babe, I'll try to remember next time we go out somewhere."

"Go fuck yourself," Darcy stated simply after Jon chimed in. Neither Joe nor Galina had a reaction – both of them knew the couple well enough to understand that it was just the way they spoke to each other.

When Joe and Galina left to greet their other friends, and all of the important company people they _had_ to, Darcy and Jon remained in the same spot. They watched everyone walk around in their best dresses and most expensive suits and, while both of them were wearing the same, they realised just how out of place they were.

"We still look better than everyone else," Jon stated casually, his eyes flickering down to look at Darcy. "No one can out do the polka dots."

"There's a rule written somewhere that a guy's tie should match his date's dress."

"Yeah, I know," Jon nodded, "But Ray didn't think that you would want to wear a blue dress," and I _really_ wanted to wear polka dots."

"Have I ever told you that you're a loser?" Darcy asked when a big grin grew on his face. "_The_ biggest loser I have ever met and I feel I should remind you that we _are_ friends with Colby Lopez."

Jon put a hand over his heart and gasped, pretending to be genuinely offended by her comment. She stared him straight in the eye, smirked and then shrugged.

* * *

><p>Darcy was sitting with Leighla backstage at WrestleMania. They were getting ready to head back to the hotel, just waiting on Jon and Colby to finish their celebrations with Daniel Bryan so they could all leave together.<p>

"You know who I just met?"

Darcy turned to Leighla and shook her head, "I can't imagine you care very much about anyone you would have met today."

"Tessa."

Darcy tried her hardest to not look shocked – Leighla didn't _know_ about Tess and Colby and Darcy sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to tell her.

"Yeah? How was that?" she asked, looking away discretely so that she could pull a face.

"She was a bit awkward," Leighla told her, "but she was lovely. I can see why Colby used to have a crush on her."

"Yeah, she's a real sweetheart," Darcy said, almost sarcastically.

"You don't like her?" Leighla asked curiously.

"Not really. She's not the type of person I tend to hang out with."

Leighla didn't contend the explanation; she knew that Darcy didn't hang out with the 'nice' Divas – all of her friends had at least a little bit of an attitude.

Darcy was groaning inwardly and hoping that Leighla and Tessa's first interaction was going to be their last. She didn't doubt that Tessa would keep the secret as long as she could but there was always the risk of an accidental slip up.

The last thing she wanted was to have to deal with the backlash of keeping that secret, too.

* * *

><p><strong>an okay so with ETF I had a few chapters written in advance buuuuut I can't seem to write this one very quickly (hopefully that'll change the further into I get) so you're getting updates as soon as they have been written!**

**If you don't already know who Tessa is - check out _Fade To Black_!**

**If you want to see what Darcy wore to the Hall of Fame ceremony - _thestories-ofagirl_ on tumblr is where it's at!**

**So, the response to the first chapter was insane and I appreciate it all so much! You guys are literally the best. An extra special shout out to _quidditchandsonicscrewdrivers, UntilNeverDawns, ajroleplays, Imagineer1392, xSamiliciousx, deanambooty, Tootertoad85, nmoxracha, 00redsvt, DeeMarie426, CarolReigns_ and _Livin on the EDGE_ for reviewing!  
><strong>


	3. It's Just Something We Live For

_It's Just Something We Live For_

* * *

><p>Four days. In four days Darcy would become Sister Abigail and she was making sure that everybody knew it. It had been a month since she found out so everyone had heard it a thousand times already but that never stopped her from saying it again. There wasn't much that excited her – at least so publicly – but her co-workers had quickly learnt that an excited Darcy was probably the most annoying of all her variations. It only made it more jarring when she got back into character.<p>

She put her hands into her hair and shook them viciously, messing her hair up as much as possible. She took the small spring out of her step and it returned back to her usual swagger. Her shoulders slouched, her lips without any hint of a smile.

"How do I look?"

"Like a mess," Saraya answered honestly, moving her eyes over Darcy's body, taking in the easy shift of character.

"Good," Darcy said with a firm nod before dropping to the floor and starting to stretch. "You trust me enough to do this?"

"Yeah, of course I do."

They had been given the go ahead by the trainers to go out with no part of the match planned. Darcy had given Saraya control of the match, telling her to call most of the moves and make all of the decisions.

Saraya lifted her foot and Darcy touched it with her own foot - both of them wore Dr. Martens in the ring but Saraya's Originals were literally taped together whereas Darcy's Triumphs looked relatively new. It was their subtle secret handshake.

* * *

><p><em>-Taped for NXT, May 8-<em>

Darcy made her way to the ring first to a mixed reaction. The mixture of cheers and boos came from a lack of any real connection with the other Divas. Where the BFFs were clearly the bad guys and Bayley and Paige were more definitively the good, Darcy fell in the middle siding with neither side directly.

On the way to the ring she rolled her neck and cracked her knuckles, not paying too much attention to the crowd, before rolling underneath the bottom rope. When Paige's music hit and the crowd rose to their feet to cheer for the champion, Darcy rolled her eyes and looked generally unenthusiastic.

When the match was ready to start, Paige having pandered to the crowd enough that Darcy was glaring holes in her back, Darcy stepped forward and barely waited for the referee to ring the bell before she jumped at her opponent. Paige caught her, mid-air, and was able to push her back a few paces. Darcy fell to her knees and slammed her fists to the mat in frustration but quickly rose back to her feet.

The two locked up in the middle of the ring and Paige was able to pull Darcy's arm and twisted it. After wrenching Darcy's arm a few times, Paige pushed her away only to pull her back and hit her with a short arm clothesline.

* * *

><p>Despite her best efforts, Darcy had barely been on her feet the entire match. If she had been, it was because Paige had helped her to her feet only to send her crashing back to the mat.<p>

With a burst of energy, Darcy ran at the ropes, fully intending on landing a Lou Thesz Press but Paige was way ahead of her. Darcy hadn't even had a chance to think about jumping forward before Paige had kicked her in the stomach and pulled her into a facelock. The crowd cheered when Paige pulled Darcy's legs around her waist and dropped backwards forcing her opponents head to the mat.

Paige rolled a lifeless Darcy over with minimal effort and pinned her for the win.

* * *

><p>-Off Air-<p>

"That was actually pretty good, wasn't it?" Darcy asked with a slight smile.

"I think you wrestle better when you're not thinking about when your next spot is."

"Don't say that," she groaned. "I have another match today."

Saraya smiled innocently at Darcy and the two walked back towards the locker room. Darcy needed to change for her next match, which would be against Bayley, but she knew there was no rush.

"Hey, so, you're going to go back to normal soon, right?" Saraya asked as Darcy sat down to unlace her boots.

"Normal?" Darcy asked, intrigued by what her 'normal' was. She was pretty sure her normal was something a lot of people disliked.

"Yeah, normal as in a bit grumpy and totally snarky," Saraya responded honestly and rather happily. She clearly had no qualms telling Darcy the truth. "I mean, your last couple months have been pretty fantastic but there's only so much cheeriness I can handle and when it comes from you it throws me off."

Darcy shrugged, and used her left foot to kick off her right boot. She didn't have any control over her emotions - she never had - and it had only recently registered that she was acting different. Darcy just acted how she acted without much thought being given to it.

"I'm sure something will return me to normal," she responded as she ripped her shirt over her head. "Someone will ruin this for me, I guarantee it."

* * *

><p><em>-Live for NXT, May15-<em>

Bayley was cheered for without hesitation and Darcy, who was standing in the corner of the ring leaning against the turnbuckle, rolled her eyes at the reaction. She raised a hand into the air, extended her pointer finger and twirled it around sarcastically.

Bayley barely even seemed to register that Darcy wasn't too happy because when she entered the ring she smiled at her opponent and waved excitedly. In recent weeks they had been tagging together against The BFFs so Bayley believed that a friendship had formed – though, it could also be said that Bayley believed she was friends with everybody.

* * *

><p>The match had been back and forth, neither Diva having a clear advantage over the other. Both were tired and worn out but far from backing down.<p>

Darcy, in a feat of so far unseen agility and flexibility, pivoted on her left leg and kicked Bayley straight in the back of the head. She fell flat on her face and Darcy stood back. She took the time to rest her limbs as well as pander to the crowd, resulting in a loud jeer. Anyone facing Bayley was guaranteed a negative reaction.

Bayley rose from the ground groggily, holding the back of her head. The kick had clearly had it's intended effect.

Darcy waited until Bayley had turned around before racing towards her, grabbing hold her head and tucking her head underneath Bayley's chin. With her head in position, Darcy dropped downwards into a sitting position, slamming Bayley's jaw against the top of Darcy's head.

Darcy wasted no time in pulling Bayley closer to the centre of the ring and covering her aggressively - shoulders pinned by elbows as a knee directly to the stomach - in order to secure a win.

* * *

><p>-Off Air-<p>

"You might just be having a good day, actually. Bugger you didn't have more matches, huh?"

Darcy smirked when Saraya walked into her line of sight, "I'm grateful, actually. Bayley fights harder than you do."

Saraya pretended to be offended by scoffing and placing a hand over her heart.

"He's not home for dinner is he?" Darcy asked after a brief silence. The 'he' she was referring to was their housemate Adrian Neville.

"No," Saraya shook her head. "I think he said he has a date, actually."

"Okay, is Matt coming over?"

Saraya gritted her teeth, "I don't know yet."

"Did you really think I didn't know?" Darcy asked with a laugh, watching Saraya's face contort. "Nev knows, too. We had to buy a million packs of those disposable earplugs because, fucking hell, you guys are _loud_."

"It just sort of happened," Saraya sighed. Darcy ran a hand down her face.

"So, not quite 18 months ago you became fuck buddies and, let's be real here, that didn't go well. You're doing that again?"

"I know what I'm doing now," Saraya assured her. "I'm not young and stupid anymore."

Darcy muttered under her breath, "That's debatable."

"Oi!" Saraya snapped, her head jolting up to glare at Darcy.

"What?" Darcy asked innocently, raising her hands. "That wasn't even a crack at you, I swear. 21 is hardly not young and stupid. I know because I was _really_ fucking stupid at 21."

"We aren't the same person."

"I know we aren't."

She wasn't sure what she meant by it but the solemnness of her tone clearly meant something. It was either for herself, for being so young and stupid at 21, or for Saraya, who Darcy knew wouldn't be able to handle the same things Darcy had been through.

* * *

><p><strong>an it's been a long time coming! Sorry for the wait, guys!**

**All the thanks in the world goes to _UntilNeverDawns, xSamiliciousx, Imagineer1392, A, ajroleplays, DeeMarie426_ and _Livin on the EDGE_ for their reviews! Thanks to everyone who alerted and/or favourited the story!**


	4. The First Step Is The One You Believe In

_The First Step Is The One You Believe In_

* * *

><p>At the beginning of the day Darcy had been told that she would appear on the steel cage and stare down at John Cena and she thought nothing of it. It wasn't until she stood at the edge of the ring and had to crane her neck to see the top of the structure that she realised how impossible that sounded.<p>

"I can't climb as fast as you need me to climb," she stated firmly, turning to Ellis Edwards – the stunt coordinator – with a grim smile.

"Good thing we don't need you to climb," he said. "Are you familiar with Shawn Michaels' WrestleMania 22 entrance?

"That the one where he came down from the roof?" she asked. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jon pulled an impressed face. She was impressed with herself when Ellis nodded.

"We're going to use something similar to get you onto the cage as quickly as possible," Ellis told her, pointing at the rafters. "We'll also use it to get you back up."

Darcy nodded, looking up at the rafters. They told her to be ready in her dress within the hour so that they could do a run through and see if the length of the dress was going to interfere with the system at all.

She and Jon walked backstage and in search of her attire. She had seen concept art for it but was yet to see it in the flesh. When she had first seen the art her mind had instantly gone to a wedding dress – when she expressed the thought they were quick to tell her that Sister Abigail was meant to look pure. At that Darcy cringed and explained that pure wasn't something she had ever been.

"My job for the next however many weeks is literally to just wear a dress and _be there_." She smirked, "This is fucking great."

"They'll probably have you cut promos. You know that, right?"

Darcy sighed, "Yeah, I know. I guess I'll have to take full advantage of The Mirror and hopefully not be totally fucking shit."

Jon laughed at her. She had cut _one_ promo at an NXT taping and it had been brief and to the point, simply telling Sasha Banks that it didn't matter how much of a 'Boss' she thought she was because Darcy wasn't going to be taken down by anyone wearing shutter shades.

Sandra was waiting for Darcy's arrival and upon seeing her, pointed to the dress that was hanging up by the wall. Darcy cocked her head to the side, looking it over. She was happy to see that it had been modernized ever-so-slightly and looking less like a wedding dress.

"I suppose I just have to bite the bullet, then."

Darcy stepped into the dress and stood still while Sandra pulled it up her body – Darcy couldn't be trusted to be gentle enough with the fabric. It was zipped up at the back and Darcy looked at the seamstress and her boyfriend.

"What's it like?"

"Look at that, she looks like a girl," Sandra joked, even if it was in a deadpan, and Darcy grunted.

"I'm supposed to be able to walk in this?" She asked, taking a few steps forward and almost tripping on the bottom of the dress.

"You'll get used to it," Sandra said. "Just kick the dress out from underneath you as you walk. How does she look?"

Sandra had turned to Jon who was trying to bite back laughs as he watched his wife stare at the ground as she kicked the dress and walked around.

"Not like Darcy."

"And she hasn't even gone to hair and make-up."

From not too far away, Darcy groaned dramatically. She knew that getting her hair down meant having extensions added to her hair, something she hadn't even thought about since she stopped cheerleading: it was why she had been told to grow her hair out. She also knew that make-up meant taking out all of her visible piercings: nose ring, lip ring, tragus piercing, industrial bar and both sets in her ear lobes. She couldn't remember the last time she had taken all of them out and she wasn't looking forward to it. They had become so much a part of her identity that, after all.

* * *

><p>Darcy met back up with Jon, after having sent him away while she got her hair and make-up done, and Ellis and frowned when both of them gawked at her.<p>

"Yes, I am wearing make-up. Yes, I have long hair. Yes, I know that I do not look like me you do not have to tell me."

Jon held his hands up and said that he wasn't going to say anything but she knew him better than that. Ellis smiled at her and told her that she looked beautiful to which Darcy snorted, thus shattering the illusion.

"So," Ellis started when they were standing in the rafters directly above the ring and steel cage, "the first question that I have to ask is: are you afraid of heights?"

"No," she shook her head. Immediately she reached her and up to her mouth to pull hair out of her lip gloss. "I'm afraid of planes, though, that's a new development."

"You're afraid of planes?" Jon asked, looking down at her in surprise. "Since when?"

"I guess since I stopped smoking? It doesn't help that I'm still going through withdrawal."

"Good for you, quitting smoking," Ellis said encouragingly. "But right now we need to sort out your debut so you do need to have that conversation a little late."

Jon pulled a face at Darcy, pretending that he was frightened by being scolded by the stunt co-ordinator. She turned her back on him so that she wouldn't laugh.

Ellis pulled the harness towards her and asked her to step onto it – not sit in it, just step onto it – and hold onto the cable tightly. He assured her that the people down around the ring were there to catch her if anything went wrong – which it wouldn't, he said adamantly – before signalling for the harness to be let down. Darcy stepped off the rafter without hesitation, looking down so that she knew where she was going and when she had to step onto the steel cage.

"Good job, Darcy!" Ellis called down to her as she sat on the edge of the cage and the harness was pulled out of sight. "We're going to bring you back up, okay?"

She knew that it was going to be a lot different when they turned out the arena lights, but Darcy was having a great time being pulled up into the sky by the harness. If she got to do something like that every week she would make no complaints about her appearance.

* * *

><p><em>-Live On Raw-<em>

A familiar distorted combination of sounds, alongside the disturbing flash sequence of graphics played and the lights went out, causing a murmur of uncertainty to pass through the crowd. It was far from unusual when The Wyatt Family were involved but no one ever knew what to expect when the lights came back on.

Light hadn't even returned to the arena when a child could be heard singing _"He's got the whole world in his hands"_, only to be joined by even more children. It was revealed to be a children's choir, serenading John Cena who was standing in the centre of the ring surrounded by a steel cage. He – and everyone watching on – was growing more confused by the minute.

The sound played again and Bray Wyatt's voice came over the microphone. He was singing. He began to instruct the children's choir on what to sing as the lights turned back on and they started to walk down the ramp and surround the ring.

The singing ended – whether for good or just for the moment no one knew – and the lights were gone again. The only thing being lit up was Bray Wyatt, who was rocking back and forth in his chair with his lantern held beside his face. When he blew it out the lights returned and the children in the choir were all wearing sheep masks identical to Erick Rowan's.

John Cena did not know what to do so he closed his eyes and covered his mouth with his hand. He was disturbed at what Bray had done – he'd convinced an entire children's choir to sing his songs.

Bray Wyatt started laughing maniacally, a small child in a sheep mask sitting on his lap. It only added to the eeriness of the situation.

"I got you little John!" Bray exclaimed manically.

John was shaking his head vehemently, trying to get the image out of his head almost as if it was all a bad dream. Trying was pointless, everything around him was actually happening and there was no way to remove it from his memory. He looked up in exasperation and nearly fell backwards. Sitting on the edge of the cage, seemingly having appeared out of thin air, was a young blonde woman wearing a floor-length, full-sleeved white dress. Bray wasn't even acknowledging her presence which only made John question whether she was even there or if he had actually gone crazy.

Almost as soon as he had seen her, the lights went out again and when they flashed back on she was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p><em>-Off Air-<em>

It was a good feeling. Even if she hadn't done anything spectacular, being in front of so many people as a character who was going to hold a lot of importance made Darcy feel good. What made her feel even better was that _John Cena_ had told her he was looking forward to working with her. It was probably just something he said to be polite but she was still working alongside the face of the company, something not many Divas could say they had done. Especially not in their debut story arc.

* * *

><p><strong>an: I am super sorry for the delay in updating this. I have all major and most minor plot points set out for this story, I just have to get into the groove of writing 2014!Darcy. Of course she's the same person but things have changed for her and she isn't the same as 2012!Darcy.**

**Shout outs to: _DeeMarie426, UntilNeverDawns, lookitsria, xSamiliciousx, Livin on the EDGE_ and _CarolReigns_ for leaving reviews!**

**Darcy's Sister Abigail dress will be up on _thestories-ofagirl, for which there is a link on my profile. (Story tumblr)._**

**I wrote a CM Punk one shot called "There's a Light On In Chicago" and I would really appreciate it if you checked it out and share your thoughts!**


	5. Don't Treat This Like a Secret

_Don't Treat This Like a Secret_

* * *

><p>Sister Abigail's appearance on the Smackdown tapings had been fleeting but powerful. The lights cut out as they always did when The Wyatt Family were in the vicinity and when they came back on, much to John Cena's shock and mild horror, Sister Abigail was standing right beside him. Her eyes were completely empty though the corners of her lips were turned up in a subtle smile, making the appearance all the more unsettling. Nothing was said, no movements were made. The lights went out again and Sister Abigail was nowhere to be seen.<p>

* * *

><p>Darcy snorted when she walked out towards the car. She instantly knew what the girls wanted and couldn't help but change direction and walk towards them.<p>

"Who're you girls waiting for?" she asked casually through the wire fence, though none of them answered. "Come on, you think I've never met girls like you before? You can tell me."

"Girls like us?" one of the four asked bitterly and Darcy laughed.

"Don't act all high and mighty. You know what they call you, right?"

"You're a bitch," the same one said and Darcy nodded.

"I've been told. So, who are you here for?"

None of the girls responded to her but Darcy was happy to wait. She started talking to them about anything and everything – if they enjoyed the show, if they had even _watched _the show, how they felt about the weather, if they were from Kansas City or had driven a far to be there. As she was doing that, she answered her own questions: "I thought the show was pretty good, actually, the Sister Abigail thing looks like it's going to be pretty big", "Obviously I watched the show, I was backstage, though, so I probably got a different vibe", "I think it could be a bit warmer but I'm from Philly so you take what you can get, really" and "I was lucky enough to get on a flight from Florida and it's tax deductible because of work, so that's pretty cool."

She was clearly being zoned out by the girls but it became even clearer when they saw something over her shoulder and perked up. With a disgruntled expression, Darcy followed their gaze and snorted.

"I shoulda fucking known. I feel the need to tell you – and you should share this with your fellow rats – that those three aren't the only guys in the locker room. In fact, there are about a dozen other guys more likely to sleep with you because they all have girlfriends."

"Like that's ever stopped a wrestler before," a girl, not the same one as before, said as she pulled her top down to reveal more cleavage. "It's practically an unwritten rule in every wrestling marriage that if it happens on the road it stays on the road. Why don't you do us all a favour and fuck off."

Darcy shrugged, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

As she said that though, a thought crossed her mind. Colby probably wouldn't say no – his actions in recent times proved that he was no stranger to affairs. Joe definitely would because he loved Galina and Joella far too much to every risk losing them. Jon... She just hoped that he would do the right thing.

She flipped them off as she walked away and winked at Jon as the three men all walked towards the fence – they were being polite just doing their job and engaging with the fans. She made sure to stay within sight, leaning against the car with her arms folded as she watched on. Joe, as she expected, didn't even bite, just signed shirts and took photos. Colby turned up the charm but she had been on the receiving end of enough of his harmless flirting that she knew it was just that: harmless.

The first girl who spoke – all boobs, no brain – was showing the most interest in Jon. Smiling in what Darcy assumed was supposed to be a seductive manner, batting her eyelashes far more often than necessary, and speaking in the highest voice Darcy had ever heard. It wouldn't have bothered her at all – okay, maybe a little – except that Jon seemed to be biting.

As he started to walk back towards her and the car, he arrogantly pocked a piece of paper. The girl stuck up her middle finger at Darcy. Darcy watched as her husband wordlessly walked around the car and slid into the seat behind the driver, looking at him like he had three heads.

"I'm not going crazy, right?" she asked Joe who was just about to open the passenger's side door. "He just took that girl's number."

"He did, yeah," Joe said slowly, noticing the anger flashing through Darcy's eyes. "It means nothing, Darc. You know that."

"Do I?" she questioned in a huff as Colby leaned over to knock on the inside of Joe's window, telling them to hurry up and get in the car. "He didn't have to take it right in front of me."

With a vicious tug, she pulled open the car door and climbed in, refusing to look at Jon. He tried to get her attention more than once during the ride back to the hotel but she continued to look out the window with a scowl on her face.

* * *

><p>As planned, everyone went back to the hotel to change before they met at some, supposedly exclusive club. Darcy had said all of two words to Jon while they were in their hotel room and he was starting to get frustrated.<p>

"Look at me," he said and Darcy did with her lips pulled into a thin line, her eyebrow raised and her arms crossed over her chest. He tore the piece of paper straight down the middle. "We keep tally of how many numbers we can get. At the end of the month, the winner gets a night of free drinks."

"I heard what you said to them," Darcy said. "That you might see them later. You're married."

"You're the one who doesn't want to tell anybody!" he snapped. After a few deep breaths, Darcy stomped her foot.

"Let's tell everyone, then! Let everybody know so they can remind me even more that I don't deserve to be here!"

"Nobody says that," Jon grumbled. "Tell me who you _think_ says that and I'll talk to them."

Darcy rolled her eyes, "For sure. Exactly the way to prove that I'm here on my own and not because you're making sure of it."

"Sarcasm isn't going to make them respect you."

She had no response. She wished she did but her brain couldn't form any sentences that would help her argument. Irritated, she stomped out of the hotel room towards a room that was 4 doors down and banged on it loudly. A heavy Australian accent could be heard cursing through the door and Darcy, the moment the door had opened, pushed her way inside.

"One of these days I'm going to be naked and we're going to have to deal with that awkwardness for the rest of our lives."

It wasn't Emma who said that – she wasn't dumb enough to answer the door with no clothes on - but Will, her boyfriend.

"Seeing your junk isn't going to make that much of an impact on my life, I promise," Darcy said snidely.

"Into the bathroom," Emma said as she herded Darcy into the small bathroom and away from Will who was ready to retort in kind.

"Why?"

"You're here to get makeup done, aren't you?" The Australian asked as she sat Darcy down on the edge of the bath and turned around to look through her makeup.

"Not exactly. Jon and I got into a bit of an argument."

"It's your second night, Darc. You really shouldn't be fucking things up just yet."

"It's not like I did it _intentionally_. He started when he took a phone number from a fan."

"The competition thing, right? I'm pretty sure he's winning, actually. Everybody wants a piece of the Lunatic Fringe."

Darcy gritted her teeth. She didn't need to be told that he was winning. That was something she really didn't need to know.

Emma went to work on her face and Darcy tried not to frown. She had literally just removed the makeup that had been put on her for the show – although not entirely as Emma was moving wipes across her eyes – and wasn't too happy about having it all put back on.

Just as always, Emma kept Darcy's makeup light but noticeable before she pulled her to a standing position and they left for whatever club they were supposed to be heading to.

It was clear that Darcy wasn't feeling it – not that she ever really was – but she was too tired and too upset to kick up a fuss about being dragged out.

* * *

><p>They had barely even been there for ten minutes when Darcy noticed the girls from outside the arena. All-Boobs-No-Brain was even easier now that she had changed into a top with more sequins than Darcy had ever seen in one place – she and her friends were all huddled together around a table probably thinking up a game plan for the night.<p>

"Do you know them?" Emma asked, her eyes being drawn to where Darcy was looking. "They don't really look like anyone you would ever be friends with."

"I'm pretty sure that argument died awhile ago," Darcy said absently, her head drifting back to her own table. "They're the girls from outside the arena. Little Miss Sparkle and Shine is the one who gave Jon her number."

The conversation lulled when Darcy didn't have anything else to add and Emma nothing else to ask. Emma disappeared every so often to dance with her boyfriend and during those times it only made it clearer to everyone who worked at WWE that something wasn't quite right between the couple that were almost always attached in one way or another – something that neither of them had even realised.

"I _know_ you aren't going to let that happen," Emma stated as she stood beside Darcy at the bar. Darcy's drink had gone untouched the moment she saw that All-Boobs-No-Brain was grinding on Jon.

"Why the fuck not, he's enjoying himself," Darcy said, trying to shrug and sound careless.

"You look like you're ready to jump off a building, that's why the fuck not," Emma explained before ordering four shots of vodka. "No self respecting woman let's _another_ woman do that to her boyfriend."

Darcy's face screwed up. "What about letting another woman to that to her husband?"

"_Husband?!_" Emma asked loudly, her eyes nearly coming out of her head. "You got hitched? And you didn't tell me?"

"Ray and Pac Man are the only people who know. That I know of," Darcy added, realising that it was highly likely that Jon had told his best friends. "I wanted to keep it a secret because of the fuckers down at NXT who don't think I deserve to be here."

"All you have to do is get Nev to talk to them, you know that right? The guy'll do anything anyone asks him to."

Darcy shrugged again, her eyes diverting back to the show on the dance floor. All around Jon people were looking between him and Darcy, wondering when she was going to intervene or perhaps when he would realise what he was doing. None of them made any move to pull him away.

"First: fuck you for not telling me. Second: my wedding present to you is me buying all your drinks for the rest of the night," Emma nodded firmly, picking up a shot glass and forcing it into Darcy's hand – neither of them so much as twitched as alcohol ran down their hands. "We're going to make sure Drunk Darcy makes an appearance tonight. Maybe she'll have the balls to get her _husband_ back."

Together, they slammed the shot glasses onto the bar before tilting their heads back and letting the alcohol run their throats: Emma's eye twitched because of the burn, Darcy screwed her eyes shut. Immediately after, they repeated the motions with their second shots.

Darcy reverted back to her usual gin and tonics, Emma back to beer and Will joined them with a whiskey and cola. It didn't look like it was going to be difficult to get Darcy drunk.

* * *

><p>When she was eventually cut off by Emma, Darcy gripped the edge of the bar with both hands and stood off the stool with more conviction than she had shown in hours. Jon and All-Boobs-No-Brain were no longer on the dance floor; she had watched the girl pull him into the section that had been roped off for WWE personnel.<p>

"Do you have a plan?" Emma asked, standing beside Darcy as they both rolled their eyes. Jon was all but receiving a lap dance in front of a fair few of his co-workers.

"A plan?" Darcy looked at Emma confused. "I don't need a plan. That's _my_ husband."

"Not even like a brief outline? Some dot points?"

"Here it is: go, get husband, put rat in place."

Darcy waited for Emma's nod – as hesitant as it was – before she puffed out her chest and started walking towards the VIP section. The guard standing at the area's entrance was otherwise occupied with one of the rat's rat friends so Darcy didn't even have to argue with him about her status with the company for which she was thankful.

"Fuck me," she laughed, casually pulling up a seat beside Jon. She noted that one of his hands was holding a beer on the table and the other was holding his phone – he wasn't even looking at the girl perched upon his lap. "I've never seen anyone so desperate in my life."

Jon lifted his eyes from his phone and smiled at Darcy – it was almost as if he didn't there was someone on his lap.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Nothing, really, just trying to work out why this fucker here is so popular," Darcy jutted her thumb at Jon. "Is it the receding hairline? Or the twitching? Maybe it's because his ass is flatter than my chest?"

"Are you crazy? It's _Dean Ambrose_," she swooned, leaning her head on Jon's shoulder. He looked down at her briefly but looked back up and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, right. It's the fact that he's married, isn't it?" Darcy asked, nothing changing in her voice or appearance. Jon raised his eyebrow at her, surprised by her calmness.

"Married? Who's he supposed to be married to? Clearly it can't be all picket fences, I mean, _he's here with me_."

Darcy smirked and looked at Jon, "I have an early flight tomorrow. Are you ready to go or do you want to stay?"

Jon stood up, not caring that the girl stumbled out of his lap and ended up on all fours, and nodded, "Yeah, I'm ready to go."

"Just so you know," Darcy spoke calmly as the girl stood up and began to seethe, "the only reason I haven't hit you yet is because I _really_ like my job."

"He married _you_?!" The girl shouted, her head furiously snapping between Darcy and Jon. "Of _all_ the Divas, he chose _you_?!"

Jon draped his arm over Darcy's shoulder and pulled her into his side. He looked down at her fondly before responding, "It's the flat chest, flatter ass and that she's the rudest person I've ever met."

They walked in silence out of the club, past Emma who winked at Darcy and they stayed quiet even as they waited for a cab. Darcy wanted to say something, anything, but found herself unable to find the right words. Did she want to yell at him? Scold him at least a little? Sure, that's exactly what she wanted to do, she figured he deserved it. Instigating a fight, though, that was far from the top of her list of things to do. Jon didn't say anything either and Darcy couldn't work out whether it was because he felt guilty or if it was because he was enjoying the buzz running through his body. When he extended his arm and put it back over her shoulder, tugging her into his side as they sat in the cab's backseat, Darcy realised that he wasn't feeling at all the same way she was.

"I love it when you get like that," he whispered into her ear, the gravelly nature of his voice soothed her. "I love watching you put people in their place."

She bit her tongue despite how badly she wanted to tell him that if he hadn't been such a dumbass then she wouldn't have had to put anyone in their place. She couldn't bring herself to put _him_ in his place.

The cab ride back to the hotel wasn't exactly eventful, just Jon's hand resting up her skirt in between her thighs though it was something she had grown accustomed to him doing when she was wearing a skirt or dress – the driver had caught sight of it in the mirror, however, and kept checking to make sure they weren't doing anything untoward in the back seat of his car.

"I'm so happy I married you," Jon said, a drunken smile pulling at his lips as he shuffled into the hotel room behind Darcy, his hands on her hips. "That chick didn't know what she was talking about. Why would I want anybody but you?"

Darcy wanted to remind him that most days she looked like a teenage boy and not half an hour before he had listed off three things that would send any normal man running in the opposite direction. The thought was forgotten the moment Jon started to kiss her neck.

As her head fell to the side, her hands lifted to his shoulders. Her finger tips dug into his skin through his shirt as he starting nipping at her neck. It was Tuesday, she rationalised, and she wasn't expected on television until the next Monday so a couple love bites wouldn't be the _end_ of the world.

He pushed her up against the wall and made sure that her legs wrapped tightly around his waist before he pulled them back so that he could unzip the back of her faux-leather top. Darcy's chest was exposed the moment he removed her top – wearing a bra was pretty pointless when there was nothing to hold up – and she arched her back in an attempt to make her breasts look even just a little bit bigger.

"Fuck me," she moaned, not so much as a request but just because they were the words that slipped out of her mouth when he cupped her breast as started rubbing his thumb over her nipple.

"I'm getting there," Jon said in a muffled voice, his warm breath hitting her neck causing goose bumps to break out over her entire body.

Darcy's hands pushed up Jon's shirt and she forced it over his head. His hands were only away from her for a second before they were cupping her face and pulling her mouth onto his.

As they kissed, her hips bucked against him and she forced him away from the wall. He took the hint and redirected them towards the bed. He dropped Darcy onto the bed and watched as she shimmied out of her skirt, sat up and reached forward to grab at the waist of his jeans. She tugged him towards her and he fell forward, bracing his arms on either side of her body.

Darcy's lip ring was drawn between her teeth as she stared up at her husband. He was just looking at her, his eyes roaming over her part of her face, almost like he had never seen her properly before. It's what he did every time he got the chance

"You're beautiful," he whispered and Darcy's eyes fell shut. "Fuck everybody else because _goddamn_ I hit the jackpot."

She felt his lips on hers and she released the piercing so that she could kiss him back properly.  
>Her hands, which were still resting on his belt buckle, made quick work of the button and fly of his jeans and she pushed them as far down his legs as she could get them. In return, Jon moved all of his weight to his legs and used his hands to pull off Darcy's thong. She hated the thing, really, but too many times had Ashley pulled up Darcy's skirt to scrutinise her underwear. Subsequently, thongs became a must when she was wearing a skirt.<p>

Her hand was on her clit in a second, rubbing circles and making her clench every muscle in her lower body. Her hips bucked upwards when Jon's lips moved from hers and started placing kisses horizontally across her pelvic bone. Every inch of her skin was on fire, all it ever took was for him to _look_ at her the right way and she became hot under the collar. His skin wasn't much cooler; it had been heating up gradually since he first touched her leg in the cab. She wished she had as good a grasp on her desire as he did.

"I want you," Darcy sighed, tearing her fingers away from her clit when Jon's lips dropped to it. "Fuck foreplay."

"If you say so," he said, sucking at her clit for a second before he licked his way up her torso.

Her legs bent at the knees and spread apart so that he could fit between them. He kissed her hard when his cock came into contact with the warmest part of her body. She could feel him pushing at her entrance, taking his sweet time and making her whimper into his mouth - he wanted her to beg. Darcy controlled herself and started trying to drive him to his breaking point before she reached hers. She separated their lips and ducked her head. The kisses she placed in his collarbone started off light and got gradually longer and more forceful.

His muscles tensed and Darcy kept her mouth on his skin, trying to create a hickey that matched the ones she surely had on her neck. Her hands were holding either side of his head, making sure that he kept still and didn't try to pull back.

"_Darcy_." The tone of warning in his voice was one that she had heard many times before – always when she her lips were attached to his collarbone. She sucked just a little bit harder, smirking just enough for him to feel it.

A gasp left her body when he pushed into her. Her hands gripped into his hair and her head fell backwards against the pillow, her body shaking with every thrust. Jon's forehead hit the empty pillow space beside her head. Keeping one hand still entangled in his hair, Darcy used her other one to rake her nails down his bare back.

"Oh Jesus _fuck_," she moaned loudly, hips bucking upwards to meet each of his thrusts.

"_Goddamn_, Darcy," Jon groaned into her ear as his pace quickened and he became more frantic. The extra friction was enough for Darcy to start squirming, her climax getting closer and closer. She dug her nails into his back as she cried out and the tightening of her muscles around him made Jon moan out her name as he came inside of her.

Darcy's arm went slack against his back but she didn't relax the fist in his hair, even as he rolled onto his side.

"I never keep any of them," Jon muttered against Darcy's shoulder, using the arm he had draped over her waist to make sure she was pressed up against him. "They go straight in the next bin I see."

Darcy stared up at the ceiling and had to physically stop herself from sighing. She had forgotten about that.

She responded softly, her breathe still coming back to her, "I believe you."

"Do you?" He asked, uncertainty filling his voice. "You got really worked up about it so I-"

"I was right there," she said with a little more snap, "and you didn't even hesitate."

"Because it doesn't mean anything," he told her as he pulled himself up the bed so that his head was right next to hers.

"How did they know where you were going to be tonight?"

"Someone else must have told them, Darc. I don't know."

"And you danced with one of them."

"Because when you get moody like that I have to really dumb shit to get reactions from you."

"How about you stop making me moody?" The question was followed by her sitting up sharply. She stared down at him with cool eyes and waited for him to answer.

"I don't do it on purpose, babe," Jon sighed, sitting up too. "It's been awhile, actually. You've been happier than usual."

"Everything was finally going my way." She laughed through her nose - she had too Saraya that something would ruin her unusually happy state. She just hadn't been expecting that something to be her husband.

"Everything is going your way," he said as he leant down to drop another kiss onto her shoulder. "You deserve everything you've gotten and everything you're about to get. Don't let some ring rat ruin it for you."

It wasn't the ring rat she was worried about.

* * *

><p><strong>an I know, I know, I know! I've been writing this chapter for nearly two weeks now and it just wasn't working how I wanted it to. Forgive me! Please! I'm going to try super hard to get the next chapter out quickly but I can't make promises because I'm very likely to break that one.**

**Super thanks to _DeeMarie426, xSamiliciousx, UntilNeverDawns_ and _Livin on the EDGE_ for their reviews!**


	6. Now You Know What You Gotta Do

_Now You Know What You Gotta Do_

* * *

><p>The dress was a lot more trouble than it was worth. Even sitting down was becoming a hassle for Darcy. Whenever she went to sit on a seat, the neck would choke her because she hadn't realised that she was still standing on the back of it.<p>

Being short meant that she had never worn long dresses; just being Darcy meant that she had never worn many dresses of any length. If her job didn't depend on it, she would have at least hacked at the bottom of it with a pair of scissors so that it didn't drag along the ground.

After she had sat down next to Jon in catering and fixed up her dress, Darcy started picking hair out of her lip gloss.

"That's really hot," Jon deadpanned when noticed what she was doing. "Keep it up and I'll have to fuck you here on the table."

She looked at him and blinked at him a few times before she exaggeratedly pulled one last hair away from her mouth. "Just because you get to go out looking like you just got out of bed."

"_Darcy_ doesn't go out to the ring until she's made sure she looks like she just got out of bed," he retorted and Darcy shrugged her shoulders.

"I saw Tessa here before," Darcy said, looking around catering for any sign of the Divas Champion. "Is her match still happening?"

Jon looked at her somewhat incredulously, "You're concerned about Tessa?"

"I don't think she should be doing it – she was in a _wreck_ like two weeks ago and she doesn't look right."

"She's been around the block a few times," Jon said. "I'm sure she knows when she can and can't wrestle."

Darcy was sure that was the case but she couldn't help but feel more than a little uncomfortable with the idea of Tessa returning to the ring so soon. If she was going to be Tessa's opponent there would be nothing from stopping her matching into _anyone's_ office and demanding the match be taken off the card.

"What if she puts out Summer?" Darcy asked, completely seriously causing Jon to look at her with more confusion that he had in recent memory. "Who am I going to dance with when I get drunk?"

Jon rolled his eyes at both the stupidity and the selfishness of her question and he chose not to respond to her.

* * *

><p>While the cage match was being discussed, Darcy stood off to the side and waited for her name to be called. She knew that she had almost nothing to do with the actual match and was purely there to be a distraction and aid Harper and Rowan in preventing Cena from winning the match.<p>

"Is there anything particular wanted to do, Darcy?"

Darcy's face screwed up as she looked up to John confused, "What do you mean?"

"Did you want Sister Abigail to do something during the match?" John asked again and Darcy felt her eyes widen.

"You're asking me?"

John nodded, "They want Sister Abigail to go over and it's only fair if you have a say in how it happens."

Darcy went into what she could only describe as shock. Sister Abigail was supposed to go over. They were actively trying to make it happen. John Cena was asking for her input. She wouldn't have believed it if she'd been told a year earlier that it would be happening.

"I don't think Sister Abigail is supposed to do anything but stand around."

"She can't just stand around forever. She's going to help Wyatt out, isn't she? Harper and Rowan are going to kick the door into my face, maybe there's something like that you could do. A cage match doesn't allow for much interference?"

"Maybe I could hold the door shut on your arm, or something?" Darcy suggested half-heartedly, uncertain about how it would be received. Throwing around ideas was still not something she was completely comfortable with unless it was only to do with her own 'Darcy' character.

"I'll sell it like it's nobody business," John said perfectly seriously and Darcy was even more shocked.

* * *

><p><em>-Live on Extreme Rules-<em>

With Luke Harper and Erick Rowan standing directly behind her, looking like bodyguards, Sister Abigail stood in front of the cage door. She watched intently as Cena crawled towards her desperately, hoping to exit the cage and be free of the torture he was being subjected to.

He knew that she was out there, she had been the entire match, but it wasn't until he was touching the cage that he _really_ took her into consideration. It was clear, that despite the opportunity he had created for himself after successfully grounding Wyatt, Abigail's presence was causing Cena to hesitate.

No words were spoken – not one of the three standing guard spoke often, if at all – but Abigail's presence was felt throughout the entire arena as she took one small step forward. Cena reached out slowly, testing the waters. Abigail shook her head gently. She took another step.

Cena backed away from her and back into the ring. Abigail took two steps backwards so that she was again standing in front of Harper and Rowan.

She wandered around the ring, following Cena's movements as he circled Bray and waited for his opponent to rise. Every time Cena looked towards the crowd, Abigail was standing ringside watching him intently and waiting for him to do _anything_.

He rushed to the cage's entrance again after managing to knock Wyatt to the ground, knowing that Abigail was on the opposite side of the ring. He was standing between the ropes and the cage, ready to descend the steps. Harper foresaw what was happening and wasted no time in kicking the door shut with the bottom of his foot – a big boot to cage and Cena simultaneously.

Making her way to the cage door, Abigail stood onto the steel steps and walked up higher, the referee having been chased away by Rowan. She slowly pushed the cage door shut and stood on top of the steel steps, keeping it closed even despite Cena pushing against it.

* * *

><p>Darcy's hand was firmly in Jon's as they walked out of the arena towards the car and she rolled her eyes when she heard screams coming from nearby. She understood being excited to see your favourite wrestler – if you got her anywhere near James Franco she would probably lose the ability to speak – but the screaming was unnecessary and something she would never understand.<p>

"Fucking hell," she cursed, rolling her neck. "They're louder than they were inside. Are you gonna talk to them?"

Jon looked over at the people, only to turn back at her and shake her head, "Not tonight."

Darcy nodded, happy that that was his answer. The fans were an important part of their success but talking to all of them wasn't possible, especially when all any of the wrestlers wanted to do was sleep.

"You aren't going to start it?" Darcy asked when they were sitting in the car, Jon in the driver's seat. He had put the key into the ignition but hadn't turned it at all.

"I told Renee that we'd drive her back to the hotel," Jon answered, looking back over his shoulder to see if he could see Renee through the back window. "That cool?"

"You haven't really given me much of an option," Darcy responded, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

Jon didn't say anything else to her so she decided to check Twitter. Despite having one, Darcy maintained that it was one of the dumbest things ever thought up. She also thought the same of much of what was sent her way.

She barely used the website for anything other than tweeting complete nonsense with the occasional Q&A, mostly because everything that was being tweeted at her was some form of insult or a question about her personal life. It didn't help when people had just seen her leave the arena hand in hand with Dean Ambrose.

"You can at least look a little less pissed off when Renee gets in the car."

"It's not that," Darcy grumbled, though that wasn't helping. "Those screaming girls? Have twitter and now there are pictures of us two."

"Good for them," he said nonchalantly.

"We should tell people that we're married," Darcy told him, shifting around in her seat so that she was properly facing him. "At least people that we work with."

"By all means, go ahead. Don't know why it was such a big deal in the first place," he retorted, turning back around to the front as Renee opened the car door. "Hey, Renee, Darcy and I are married."

"Oh! Really?" Renee asked in a high pitched, gleeful voice. "Congratulations!"

Darcy cringed at the sudden loud noise, "Thanks."

"When? Where? Why didn't you tell anybody? That's such good news!"

Jon answered all of Renee's questions, grinning as he did so, while Darcy sat in silence and tried not to snap at Renee's happy attitude. It was largely the reason she didn't want people to know – the overly enthusiastic response they were sure to be met with. It wasn't anybody's business in her mind and was certainly not as exciting as they were all going to make it out to be.

Renee had only proved her right.

* * *

><p><strong>an: if you hadn't noticed by the really long time between updates: this chapter kicked my fucking ass. I have so much of this fic already written, with so many more scenes practically full formed in my head but _goddamn_. So, it's short and I apologise for it.**

**Thank you to _Imagineer1392, _guest, _CarolReigns_, guest, _quidditchandsonicscrewdrivers, DeeMarie426 _and_ UntilNeverDawns_ for their reviews!**


	7. I Thought You Might Appreciate It

_I Thought You Might Appreciate It_

* * *

><p>She wasn't supposed to be hanging around the backstage set, especially while they were doing interviews, but it was difficult not to be drawn to the commotion. It was the busiest area backstage aside from Gorilla and Darcy was still getting used to everything that happened behind the scenes on such a big show. The main reason she was hanging around, though, was because The Shield were being interviewed by Renee Young and, as much as she wished it wasn't the case, Darcy couldn't shake the feeling that <em>something<em> wasn't quite right.

The interview itself was pretty much harmless, just the usual quick-witted banter the fans had come to expect from the group, it was what happened when the cameras were off that had her screwing up her face.

Their sudden marriage had been brought on by Darcy revealing that she thought Jon was cheating on her - even Darcy knew that didn't quite make sense - yet he had quickly quashed her fears and the marriage ceremony had been what she needed, as much as she didn't really want it, to push the thoughts of him cheating from her mind. Having him standing with Renee, long after Colby and Joe had disappeared, was bringing all of those fears back.

She wanted to blame Colby for putting those thoughts back into her mind – if she hadn't caught him with Tessa and been given _proof_ that they could get away with anything on the road, she would surely not be having these thoughts again – but he wasn't whispering in Jon's ear, telling him all the right things to say to make Renee laugh or telling him to gently brush her arm with his fingertips.

Were those things he did with everyone? Surely he wasn't stupid enough to do anything when his wife was in the building – when his wife was less than 10 feet away.

Not being able to stand the sight for another second, Darcy marched over. She had never hated her Sister Abigail wardrobe more than in that moment – no shoes meant that she lacked the intimidating factor that usually came with her heavy boots and the concentration that went with trying not to trip over her dress meant that she wasn't glaring at Renee as she got closer, she was glaring at her own legs.

"I really like this dress," Renee said when Darcy joined them. "You look really cute in it – especially the long hair."

"It's not me," Darcy responded gruffly, kicking out the bottom of the dress. "Give me my shorts and my boots any day of the week."

"I think you rock the whole Sister Abigail look," Renee continued with a kind smile. "That being said, Darcy's style is pretty kick ass, too."

"Yeah, thanks. What're you two talking about over here?"

"I was just telling Renee about that really bad movie we watched last night," Jon chimed in. "She gets a kick out of b-grade flicks like us."

"It sounds _terrible_," Renee laughed, "I cannot wait to watch it!"

Darcy faltered. They were talking about a movie. There was no reason _not_ to believe Jon, especially when Renee hadn't even paused with confusion before she cemented his explanation. She must have been imaging everything.

"It was pretty fucking bad," Darcy said after a pause and Jon nudged her leg with his foot. "Not even good enough to be b-grade."

Renee's smile made her turn away and roll her eyes – no one was _that_ happy all the time. Darcy never saw Renee with anything but a smile on her face and it was driving her mad. It surely wouldn't kill her to have _other_ emotions.

Darcy's head snapped up when her name was called by John Cena. She looked up at Jon pointedly, hoping to convey _some_ sort of message that him spending so much time with Renee was only heightening Darcy's worries from the previous week. He didn't seem to catch the message because he kissed her quickly on the head and wished her luck.

Not that she needed it because she would be out in front of the crowd for all of two minutes. Maybe not even that.

* * *

><p><em>-Taped for Smackdown, May 9-<em>

Sister Abigail hadn't made an appearance during the match but that did not mean that she had been playing on Cena's mind. It was evident throughout the entire match that he had been waiting for her to descend from the rafters or to crawl out from underneath the ring. It had been this that led to him and The Usos being defeated by The Wyatt Family.

Post-match, as Cena was lying in the ring dead to the world after being hit with the _Sister Abigail_ finishing move, Bray Wyatt lifted a microphone to his mouth.

"John, you have not been hallucinating – she is not a figment of your imagination. Sister Abigail is here to save us – to save _all_ of us. She is here to save you from your indiscretions, save you from sin and she is here to save me from this world. Sister Abigail knows no bounds, John. Sister Abigail is corporeal, Sister Abigail is ethereal. Sister Abigail is everything we all aspire to be. Sister Abigail is everything we will never be but she is everything we are."

The lights went out and smoke started to billow at the top of the ramp as a dull spotlight was directed towards it. Appearing from backstage and immediately being caught by the spotlight, Sister Abigail appeared to be floating through the smoke. She continued down the ramp, the smoke following her, and stopped at the bottom to stare up at Bray.

"This is the moment we have all been waiting for!" Bray announced gleefully. "With Sister Abigail now amongst us we can _finally _be saved."

Sister Abigail did not even acknowledge that he has spoken; she instead sat down in his rocking chair. She rocked the chair back and forth, her eyes never once leaving Bray in the ring.

He continued his promo about how he was going to beat John whenever they entered into a ring together – they there was no way John could win now that Sister Abigail had made herself known.

He dropped the microphone to the ground and rolled out of the ring – he looked at Sister Abigail and kept walking. Luke Harper and Erick Rowan followed him, each grabbing the back of the rocking chair with one hand and pulling Sister Abigail backwards up the ramp.

The show ended with Sister Abigail sitting alone at the top of the ramp, keeping a watchful eye on John Cena who was still lying helpless in the middle of the ring.

* * *

><p><em>-Backstage-<em>

Despite her annoyance at Renee's permanently happy state, Darcy was finding it difficult to be anything _but_ happy. She had just closed a show. She hadn't done anything other than sit in a rocking chair but the last thing the cameras had been focused on was _her_ and that was something she had never expected to happen.

Emma was right there at the curtain to greet Darcy when she came back through the curtain. Emma couldn't help but squeal and jump at Darcy with a hug – she knew just how big a deal it was, too.

"I hate you," Emma said with a grin as she gave Darcy a chance to breath. "I mean, you've been here _two fucking weeks_ and you're working with Cena and closing the show. How is that even fair?"

Darcy shrugged, making sure to have a smug smirk on her face. "What can I say? I was destined for greatness."

"Okay," Emma retorted with a roll of her eyes. "But my favourite part was Rowan and Harper pulling you up the ramp on the chair."

"That's all that happened when I was out there," Darcy laughed.

"It looked so cool, though. You need to get them to make that a regular thing. You sitting in the chair and them hauling you back up the ramp. It was just _cool_, you know?"

Darcy hoisted her dress up around her knees as they walked back towards the Divas locker room. She was a little confused by the lack of Jon's presence as she walked backstage but put it down to him still getting changed.

Emma helped her pull the dress over her head – Darcy still didn't trust herself not to rip it in a dozen places – and then watched as she removed the extensions. When she was finally free of the extra hair, Darcy shook her head quickly and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Have you seen Jon? I thought he'd be in the same place I left him."

"He disappeared just after you went to Gorilla," Emma answered and Darcy felt her heart drop just a little. "He was heading towards the locker room."

Darcy nodded and then announced that she was going to go find him and that she'd see Emma at the next Raw.

She walked towards the locker room, her heart feeling heavy. She was hurt that Jon hadn't watched her, even if she didn't do anything. He was supposed to be her biggest supporter but he couldn't wait five minutes before he went to shower.

Joe was walking out when she reached the door and she asked him if the room had been cleared out – he told her that Jon was the last person in there.

She entered and locked the door behind her – she could hear Jon in the shower.

"You know, when your wife is on television you're supposed to watch her," Darcy said, stepping into the wet area.

Jon was in the far shower and steam was filling half the area. He poked his head out from the wall and furrowed his brow.

"I know you aren't one for rules but I'd be happier if you weren't in the guys' locker room."

"No one else is in here. I locked the door. They can use the other room. Don't ignore what I said," she said sharply, stepping closer to him and feeling the steam moisten her skin.

"I watched from the monitor just outside," he explained, his head disappearing back into the shower. "I'm going to watch you any chance I get. You know that."

Darcy lifted her feet one by one and pulled off her shoes, throwing them back into the dry area. They were quickly followed by her clothes and her underwear.

"I'm still really annoyed that they wouldn't let Sister Abigail interfere in last night's match."

The pitter-patter of her feet on the tiles alerted Jon to her proximity. He was hardly surprised, when he turned around, to see her standing in front of him with no clothes on.

"Maybe in the future," he said slowly as he began to smirk.

She took small steps towards him and, when she reached him, she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss. She was covered with water in an instant, Jon's hand moving to her hair and only aiding the process. She pressed herself into him, as close as she could get, and moaned into his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>an I hate to be the person to end before it all goes down, but if I wrote it all out it would have taken like a week like it always does.**

**Thank you to _Imagineer1392, DeeMarie426 _and _xSamiliciousx_ for leaving reviews!**


	8. We Both Matter, Don't We?

_We Both Matter, Don't We?_

* * *

><p>She didn't particularly like Vegas - the Strip itself was far too bright, obnoxiously loud and something she was only interested in if she was drunk before she got there. The outer parts of Vegas were just <em>desert<em> in her eyes. No matter the scale of urbanisation Las Vegas and the entire state of Nevada it would forever be, in Darcy's eyes, a place of nothing.

Jon disagreed wholeheartedly. He liked everything about it from its physical appearance to the people to the weather. He liked the dry heat which was one of the main reasons he had chosen to buy a house there over buying one in Florida.

Darcy was still trying to wrap her head around how 'dry heat' was more important to him than she was but it was an insecurity she chose not to regularly voice.

They were being recognised by seemingly everybody. They couldn't get away with being doppelgangers because everybody knew that Dean Ambrose lived in Las Vegas and most of those people had figured out through various social media platforms that he was 'dating' Darcy Quinn.

Social Media was something Darcy enjoyed. Jon didn't understand the need to know what everyone is doing every second of every day but that's not what Darcy used it for. She used it to vent, to hear directly from her fans or her fans and because she liked the ego trip that came with _knowing_ that people wanted to know what she was doing or thinking at any given moment.

Most of her recent tweets had been trying get people to stop saying that she was Sister Abigail:

DarcyWWE: " DarcyWWE Why won't you admit that you're Sister Abigail?" my name is Darcy and i have short hair and no creepy powers

DarcyWWE: no i am not Sister Abigail stop asking me!

DarcyWWE: "Saw DarcyWWE in Buffalo last night. More proof that she IS Sister Abigail." nah i was visiting some people

DarcyWWE: " DarcyWWE visiting WWEBrayWyatt, ErickRowan and LukeHarperWWE?" no because theyre all creepy af

It amused her to no end that she was able to elicit reactions from people just from saying a few words on the internet. And even more of a reaction by staying absolutely silent in regards to her relationship with Jon.

Darcy had her arms crossed tightly over her chest and a frown on her face as she watched a girl – who couldn't be more than 17 – flirt shamelessly with Jon. It didn't matter that Darcy was acting in exactly the way she had been, firmly and repeatedly, told not to because the girl hadn't even noticed that Darcy was there. She could have been doing cartwheels or riding a horse and the teenager would still be staring up at Jon with what were probably supposed to be sex-eyes. Darcy would have laughed at the attempt had she not been so intent on remaining stoic.

"It was great to meet you," Jon said with a nod, stepping away from the girl after giving her a hug.

Jon stood beside Darcy and placed his hand in the centre of her back, pushing her lightly so that she would start walking.

"She genuinely thought she had a chance," Darcy commented, not bothering to keep her voice low. "They're getting dumber."

"You'd be the same if you ever met that Franco guy."

"James Franco is actually famous," she argued. "I'm also not married to him so, you know, him getting hit on by teenagers isn't exactly a worry of mine."

"But If you _were_ married to him you'd have to worry about him actually trying to fuck those teenagers," Jon said with a knowing smirk causing Darcy to roll her eyes.

After they finished eating and had started walking back to his apartment, they were stopped by yet another girl who recognised them. Darcy, as usual, stepped to the side and opened up her phone so that she would be entertained while the girl gushed over how good she thought Dean Ambrose was. The conversation with Jon lasted all of two minutes before Jon was being pushed to the side.

"Can I get your autograph? You're my favourite Diva!" The girl exclaimed. Darcy's eyes widened at the statement.

"Seriously? Wow, that's awesome. Of course I'll sign something for you." Darcy nodded with a smile, reaching forward for the Sharpie and what Jon had just signed.

She was stopped by the girl. "Can you sign my foot?"

"Why?" Darcy asked, unable to hide her laugh. "That's a fucking weird place to get an autograph."

"I'm gonna get it tattooed," the girl replied, completely undeterred by Darcy's bluntness. "I've got AJ Lee on the other foot."

"Yeah, but she can wrestle," Darcy argued. "She can also cut a promo. Everyone'll be happy to tell you that I can do neither."

"I admire that you're yourself, just like AJ, and that you're not just another pretty face. You can kick ass."

"I gotta tell you before you go through with this: I was a cheerleader. I was hired because I was a cheerleader."

"I know," the girl nodded eagerly, "but you're working really hard and it's paying off. And you're personality - I know that I only know it through Twitter but you seem like the kind of person who doesn't take shit from nobody."

"That's because she doesn't," Jon chimed in.

"You really want my autograph as a tattoo that's going to be on your body forever?" Darcy clarified and the girl nodded. "I'm gonna need you to send me a tweet with a photo in about a week to know that you actually did it and then I'm going to... I'm gonna rally for t-shirts and then send you one."

"Oh my god, really?" The girl asked excitedly as Darcy knelt down to sign the girl's foot.

"I gotta get shirts first, but when I do you'll get the first one."

For the next five minutes the three of them chatted – Jon feeling as awkward as Darcy did when he was talking to his fans – and Darcy decided that there were _some_ good things about being recognised in public.

* * *

><p>The water felt nice on her feet and up her calves and she had half a mind to just jump in and submerge herself under the water. If there had been nobody else but her and Jon at the pool she probably would have. Jon swam up to her, his arms resting on either side of her body and his chin on her bare knees.<p>

"Not even if I promise I won't let go?"

"If they leave, then sure."

"It's not like it's the guys," Jon said, as he moved his hands so they were resting atop hers. "Those people won't even come near you. Besides, it's just a pool. There are no waves and it's only 8 foot deep."

"8 is a lot of feet when you're just more than 5," Darcy mumbled, her eyes drifting to the group of people currently horsing around in the pool's deep end. "Go walk around; you said that you were sore."

Jon did as he was told but continued to look over at Darcy who was flinching whenever the other group made significant splashes. If it was just she and Jon, then Darcy would at least be sitting on the step in the pool or perhaps wading until she was waist deep. Around people she didn't trust there was no chance of her getting into the water. Whenever the others went near her, she would pull her legs out of the pool and shuffle backwards, pretending that she just wanted to enjoy the sun.

When the group left, Darcy felt more comfortable sitting with her legs dangling in the water – she even decided that it was okay to sit on the first step but she refrained from going in.

"We got you in the ocean and you're afraid of getting into a swimming pool?"

"I almost _drowned_ when I got into the water with you fucks," she snapped. "All I want to do is relax and I can't do that if I'm in water."

"Fine," he relented, swimming over to her and sitting on the next step down. "How's everyone now that they all know we're married?"

Darcy groaned, "I've been told by just about _every_ fucking Diva that I need to have a belated bachelorette party. Ray told me that people have been asking her whether they should get us wedding presents – I told her to say yes because we really do need a new microwave. They also keep asking me what I wore when it happened and I get the same reaction when I tell them that I was wearing jeans."

"What reaction is that?"

"Disgust, usually. A lot of confusion."

"Would you do it differently?"

"No," she shook her head. "If we did it any differently it wouldn't have been us."

Her lips twitched upwards as turned her head to face him, he was smiling back at her.

"We're a couple of fucking weirdos."

He nodded in agreement, "It's more fun this way."

* * *

><p><strong>an super massively huge apologies for the delay – uni got really super stressful all of a sudden. I shouldn't even be updating right now but if I do any more uni work my brain will literally melt.**

**Thanks to _xSamiliciousx, Imagineer1392 _and _DeeMarie426 _for leaving reviews!**

**It's my birthday tomorrow (the 4th, I'm too lazy to workout if that's tomorrow for the rest of the world) so birthday reviews? I'm also going overseas in a couple of weeks and I hope to get another update out before I leave!**

**There's a poll on my page and if you could vote on it that would be super helpful!**


	9. I Talk A Lot Of Shit When I'm Drinking

_I Talk A Lot Of Shit When I'm Drinking_

* * *

><p>She was four beers in and could definitely feel it in her head. She had paced herself enough so that she wasn't <em>giggly<em> but she was loosening up – as was her tongue. She was going to have a hard time denying being Sister Abigail when she was sitting at a table with Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper and Erick Rowan but she would find a way.

"He's in fuckin' _Europe_ without me," Darcy whined over her glass. "What a fucking dick."

"It's his job, Darcy. He don't have much of a choice."

Darcy huffed at Bray. She knew that. She just didn't like it. Even though she had spent the past few days with him in Las Vegas, Darcy couldn't help but feel that they were spending less and less time together. It wasn't easing any insecurities she had.

The conversation around her kept her mostly distracted from her thoughts as did the confused looks that she was getting. She looked even smaller than usual when she was sitting with three of the largest men in the company so it wasn't surprising her that people looked concerned for her wellbeing. That being said, Darcy knew she was safer with them than without them.

She was only really half-listening to the conversation, though, because there was a man across the bar – a man with long hair, tattoo sleeves and an eyebrow piercing – who had most of her attention. There was no harm in _looking_, she figured – it was a passive aggressive fight against Jon who she still hadn't necessarily forgiven for dancing with the ring rat in Kansas City.

"I could pull that guy," she said abruptly, cutting through whatever Erick was saying. Three heads turned towards where Darcy was looking and they all turned back just as quickly. She raised an eyebrow at them as they all stared at her incredulously.

"You're in a relationship, Darcy," Bray said in an even, warning tone. "A pretty good one from what I've gathered."

Without thinking and without taking her eyes off the man at across the room, she spoke. "I don't think he feels that way."

"Do you want me to speak to him?" Bray asked seriously shifting in his seat so that her line of vision was blocked. "This isn't how you fix a relationship."

"You should tell _him_ that."

She tried to lean sideways to look between Bray and Erick but Erick moved into the gap and Darcy wasn't capable of seeing over his shoulder. She grumbled under her breath, slouched in her seat and crossed her arms.

"What happened?" Luke asked her and Darcy looked up at him with a one-shouldered shrug. "You brought it up."

"He might be cheatin' on me..." she answers hesitantly. "I don't know. I do know that he has no problem letting ring rats dance on him while I'm in the same room so my confidence in him isn't _great_."

Not one of the men was sure how to react to what Darcy said. There was a desire in all of them to take Jon's head and bang it against a wall but they also wanted to do the same to Darcy because she wasn't acting like she cared.

Luke spent a few seconds just looking at her, trying to gage her expression and simultaneously read her thoughts, but she was, as always, a blank canvas. The Wyatt Family had learnt to deal with her lack of enthusiasm on most days – the initial excitement had worn off so she was no longer giddy before becoming Sister Abigail – and realised that, although there was no physical indication of it, Darcy was happy to be in the position she was. They were much less okay with her showing no signs of being upset in anyway.

"Do you think I could?" she asked Luke because he was the one giving her his full attention. "Pull him? I fuckin' can."

With a determination usually reserved for proving wrestling crowds wrong, Darcy stood to her feet, squared her shoulders and started to walk towards the man at the bar. She didn't make it past the table before Bray was standing to his feet and holding on to her upper arm. She tried to jerk it out of his grip but he wasn't relenting.

"Do you love him?"

Darcy snorted, not looking back at him. "I haven't even fuckin' spoken to the guy yet."

"_Jon_," Bray clarified. "Do you love Jon?"

She turned around, forcing Bray to hesitantly release her arm. The emotion they had been looking for was written all over her face.

"Of course I do," she said quickly but quietly, "but _he-_"

"Darcy, you're a grown woman," Bray cut her off. "Do not try and tell me that he started it."

She folded her arms over her chest and looked back over her shoulder to see that the man at the bar was no longer there. She turned back to Bray and he raised a warning eyebrow which led to her sitting back at the table and sulking.

"You need to talk to Jon."

"You think I haven't done that?" she asked bitterly. "I'm tryin' to get out of the habit of ruining my own life so of course I've fuckin' spoken to him."

"No, there's something you haven't spoken to him about. Right?"

"I hate you," she said sourly at Erick and everyone knew that he had been correct. "I think he has a thing for Renee? I think Renee has a thing for him? And I'm tryin' to fuckin' work out whether or not they're actually fuckin' which they totally could be because I get to see him two days a week and she gets to see him for five."

All three men were shocked into silence, at least momentarily before Luke started to laugh loudly enough to draw even _more_ attention to them.

"Ambrose and Renee aren't fucking," he told her after he calmed down. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard."

"The fans think they are so it's not _that _crazy," she said, as she reached forward for her glass so that she could drink the remainder of her beer. She did so by drinking it all in one breath. "Don't look at me like I'm crazy."

"No one thinks you're crazy," Bray says in a softer voice than the one he had previously used. "We're all just a bit surprised that you're actually talking about this."

"I get chatty when I'm drunk," Darcy told him with a hopeless shrug.

Bray nodded and watched as she raised her hand, getting the attention of one of the bartenders and lifting her beer glass to signal that she wanted another beer.

* * *

><p>"We should hang out more often," she told the three of them with a big grin. "You guys are great!"<p>

They were walking back to their hotel, Erick standing behind Darcy ready to catch her should she fall backwards and Bray and Luke flanking her in case she stopped walking in a straight line – which she had already done, numerous times.

"Sure thing, Darcy," Bray agreed, guiding her away from the road. "You're gonna need to be drunk for it, though, aren't ya?"

"I like bein' drunk." The statement was followed by a happy sigh and the low chuckle of Bray when she skipped forward a few steps and turned around to face them. "I like you guys. Do you guys like me?"

"Course we do," Erick smiled. "You're Sister Abigail. What's not to like?"

Darcy smirked at him, walking backwards with such a lack of finesse that Luke had stepped forward to physically hold her harm to prevent her from tripping over.

"Lots of people don't like me," she told them, puffing out her chest and squaring her shoulders, sounding not half as upset as one would expect from such a statement. "I don't fuckin' know _why_ because I'm a fuckin' _great _person and all of them are fuckin' missin' out."

* * *

><p><strong>an in the time since I last updated, I have been to America and it was great and fun and I started my last semester of my bachelor's degree. For my final major assignment for my core unit I have to write a 5000 piece which I've decided to write as a chapter of a novel I hope to one day publish so planning and all that is sort of taking over my life. I don't want to stop writing fanfic but it might get pushed to the side in favour of graduating.**

**Also I'm really sorry if this like changed tones halfway through? I accidentally got into the habit of instantaneously writing in present tense and even when going over it to change it to past tense it still has a different feel.**

**Many hundreds of thanks to _Imaginer1392, xSamiliciousx, BellaRayne, CarolReigns, quidditchandsonicscrewdrivers, DeeMarie426_ and _MichelleLynnHammond_ for leaving reviews! It's much appreciated!**


	10. How Could You Leave Me Behind?

_How Could You Leave Me Behind?_

* * *

><p>The lives shows were always enjoyable. The road trips to the events meant that the day started off right and the knowledge that the superstars could do almost anything they wanted during the actual event meant that spirits were always high.<p>

The locker room was no different with the girls all standing around in various stages of changing into their ring gear, quoting as many girly movies as they could. A lot of it was just for fun but Darcy's confusion as they quoted everything from Mean Girls to Legally Blonde added to their entertainment.

Charlotte flipped her hair over her shoulder and stood in front of all of them. "I'm sexy, I'm cute, I'm popular to boot-"

"I'm bitchin', great hair, the boys all love to stare." Darcy joined in, not even noticing that silence consumed the rest of the group. "I'm wanted, I'm hot, I'm everything you're- you're not? Why did you guys stop?"

"You know that?" Sasha asked, completely surprised.

"I know the entire thing _and_ the actions," Darcy revealed unashamedly. "Do I really gotta remind you all that I was a cheerleader? Bring it On is fucking gospel."

"Go on then," Sasha smiled and Darcy groaned, forcing her palms into her closed eyes.

"It's not gonna look right because I'm the only person doing it."

Darcy looked up to see Sasha, Charlotte and Becky all shrug at the same time as Bayley's face lit up. She stared them down for a few seconds before she stood up and assumed Big Red's position. She began the cheer again, performing all the required actions with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

The four girls applauded when the routine was over and Darcy bowed lowly.

"Thank you, thank you," she said sarcastically. "I've seen all of the Bring it On films and every other cheerleading film ever made."

"You never fail to surprise me," Charlotte laughed. "I always forget you used to do cheerleading. We should work that into something."

Darcy rolled her eyes. "The more people say that the less likely I am to do it."

"I'm not saying to use it as a gimmick but what if you started making fun of me when we versed each other in matches?" Charlotte explained. "I do the gymnastic stuff– you could do that real easy, couldn't you?"

Darcy proceeded to do a front walk-over without any effort. She stood up straight, smiled and stated, "I can do anything you can do. Probably better."

"Yeah, alright, Quinn. Today during the show. We'll see."

"You're on, Flair. You. Are. On."

* * *

><p>-NXT Live Show-<p>

Bayley's music started to play over the speakers and she walked out with a bright smile and a spring in her step. Darcy followed her out with slumped shoulders and an unamused expression. Bayley tried her hardest to make Darcy enthusiastic but Darcy was looking at Charlotte and Sasha in the ring.

When she reached the ring, instead of rolling underneath the bottom rope, Darcy walked around to the left side of the ring and copied Charlotte's entrance movement for movement.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Charlotte asked, getting in Darcy's face once she was on her feet. "Who do you think you are?!"

"Just watch, Charlotte, you ain't got _nothing_ on me!"

Midway through the match, 'Sister Abigail' chants broke out. Darcy, true to her character, looked around sarcastically, pretending to be horrified by the thought of a Sister Abigail appearance.

"Where is she?" Darcy asked loudly to the crowd from the ring apron. "Bring her out! I'll take her on, too!"

She went back to ignoring the crowd and took to shouting at Bayley to hurry up and tag her in. Darcy and Bayley's on screen friendship was one of the weirdest aspects of the NXT Diva's Division but whatever they had been doing seemed to work – the two were near undefeated in tag team matches.

* * *

><p>"So, I spoke to Mox yesterday."<p>

Darcy looked up from her phone at Sami Callihan. "Good for you."

"He asked how you are."

Darcy froze for a second, her head twitching a little when she relaxed again. "Did he?"

"Yeah," Sami said cautiously. "Why's he asking me that?"

Darcy looked back down at her phone, not wanting anything in her face to give away the rush of fear that coursed through her veins.

_What if Jon thinks this is something serious?_

"I think we're fighting?" Darcy offered with a shrug, trying to act casual. "I don't know. I haven't spoken to him since before he left for Europe. We were fine then but, you know."

Sami shifted in his seat so the he was looking directly at her. "What're you fighting about?"

"Couldn't tell you."

"He mad at you then?"

_No._

"I really have no fucking clue, Crowe," she said gruffly. "We've gotta stop talking about this or I'm gonna rip some poor kid's head off."

Sami held his hands up and turned back so that he was facing the table set up in front of them. They had been assigned the duty of meet and greet for the Sebring live show despite Darcy questioning numerous times whether anybody would want to see the two of them make subtle jabs at each other for a couple of hours.

Apparently all the fans want is an authentic experience and everyone believed that Darcy was more than up to the task.

Within the first half hour Darcy's hand was already starting to cramp due to the large number of things she had signed. The fans who had shown up were given the opportunity for autographs and pictures which had Darcy getting up and down continuously for people who, most of the time, looked less than fussed about meeting her and even less fussed about meeting Solomon Crowe. They were far from the most popular people on the NXT roster and not even Darcy's new position as Sister Abigail was making people excited to meet her. Not when they were all wearing Paige and Sami Zayn shirts.

"How old are you?" Darcy asked, squinting slightly after a young boy asked for a photo. He was obviously taller than her, she didn't need to stand up to know that, but he had such a baby face that she had to ask.

"Twelve."

"Right," Darcy said slowly as she pushed herself up so that she could walk out to the small area set up for photos. "That's really unfair."

He smiled at her and stood next to her for the photo. The boy was towering over her. She was used to being the shortest person in a room but not when that room was also filled with children. She crossed her arms and scrunched up her face, making it as dramatic as possible. The boy's mum took the photo and Darcy's face relaxed.

"Thank you, Darcy," he said happily after checking the photo.

"Stop growing," she said firmly, returning to the table as the next fans walked towards her.

"He was _twelve_," Sami laughed at her. "You really lost the genetic lottery."

"I know," Darcy grumbled, raking her hand through her hair and pushing it back over her head. "But I think I'm about a half inch taller than AJ. That's gotta count for something, right?"

The little girl standing in front of her stared up at her blankly and Darcy realised that there was a reason she had never done a meet and greet before. Kids didn't get her. She didn't get kids.

* * *

><p>Darcy had no match on the Sebring card so she was just hanging around backstage, waiting for everything to finish so that she could get back to her house and watch terrible movies with the volume turned all the way up because both of her housemates were on the overseas tour.<p>

Except that she had at least another hour before she was allowed to leave and then a two hour car ride back to Orlando.

"You wanna tell me what's up with you and Mox?"

"You spoke to him yesterday, you probably know more than I do," Darcy retorted, dropping down onto the concrete floor with her legs crossed. "We need to talk about whatever it is that's happening but he's fucked off to Europe and I don't get to go over until Sunday. I don't know, Crowe. I have no fucking idea."

_I think he's cheating on me. The Wyatt Family think I'm crazy._

"Just sort it out. You two need to stop getting in the way of your own fucking happiness."

* * *

><p><strong>an so if anyone is still reading this... Hello and I'm sorry.**


End file.
